YuGiOh!: Double Rivalry
by darksdarkangel
Summary: Seto Kaiba seeks his revenge on Yugi Motou, who stripped him of his title of King of Games. What happens when not only is his rivalship is taken from him by another, but his company's success.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Competition is NEVER Taken Well

Seto Kaiba was sitting at his office desk late one evening working on some important paper work. For a moment he glanced over at the newspaper he had at his desk, which was open to the business section. Even though he was aware his company had risen almost twenty-percent, it matter not when he was behind in work. He turned his head back to the computer screen, scowling somewhat. This was taking much longer, then he had originally expected.

The building was practically empty, except for the few workers he kept over-time every once and awhile. If he had to work late so did they. Money at this point was no object to him, all that mattered was getting done what needed to be done. No matter what it cost.

He paused for a minute from his work to think things over. Pushing the seat back from his desk he stood up and went over to the floor to ceiling windows that were in his office that overlooked the city. He narrowed his eyes over at a building that had been under construction for months across from his.

Large vans were parked by a loading garage by the building with the insignia DC on them. DC, Duel Corp., a company that he knew for a fact that would rival his. There had been so much commotion for that place, for so long it was ludicrous. What really pushed his buttons though, was the fact that he could not seem to obtain any information about it, nor it's owner.

"Mr. Kaiba, sir..." spoke a voice from behind him. In the doorway stood one of his employees. He looked over his boss, with somewhat of a timid look.

"What is it?" Seto Kaiba answered turning around with his arms crossed. He rose an eyebrow looking over his employee. His eyes burned with this look that made even the most solid person quake in fear. "This better be good news..."

"Um, actually sir... you see...," he started. He was completely aware of the fact that he was going to get the blame of everything, just because he was there, and would be the bearer of the news in which he would be aggravated to hear.

He cleared his throat trying to stop his knees from shaking. "It seems that, this person had made it completely impossible to find out who they are..."

"WHAT!! There has to be a way to find out something, nothing is impossible!!"Seto Kaiba yelled.

At that moment the younger brother of Kaiba ran in his office. "Brother... I think you should see this..." Mokuba would say as he clicked on the television that Kaiba had in his office. He flipped through the channels to the Duelist Network.

Two announcers were on the television reporting about a duelist. "So, I hear they call her the prodigy duelist. Are those suspicious true?" The one asked the other.

"What is the point of this crap..."Seto growled looking over Mokuba.

"Just listen," was all his brother replied.

"Well, I couldn't be for certain, Dianna, but according to what I heard she had never lost a duel in her life. It seems that she's moving on to bigger and better things. As it stands she has been planning on moving to Domino City for awhile now.." Dianna's co-host would announce.

"All to duel, Yugi Motou reining duelist champion, who beat Mr. Seto Kaiba for the title. Who knows maybe this Kai Sokemotou could be the one to bring this champion down, and be the Queen of Games..."

The television clicked off as everyone was watching it. Mokuba and the employee both looked back to Seto Kaiba who was griping the remote tightly. "FIND HER!" He yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to last time mention that I do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters, but the original characters are all of my making.

**Chapter 2**

Meeting for the First Time

Kai Sokemotou was a tall girl, standing about 5' 8" with short brunette hair that barely reached under her ears with messy bangs. Her emerald green hues glistened in the light as she stepped outside the back passenger seats that had tinted window. She was now standing in front a large house that was to be her new home. The car had just pulled up after the moving van through the large metal gates at the entrance.

She stepped a bit towards the house gazing over the building with little emotion, like that of a doll. A young girl in her tweens, came out behind her smiling brightly at the nice day stretching out. She was happy to get out of that stuffy car. It had been hours since they had first left. She looked almost like a replica of Kai, yet she had much longer hair, all the way down her back and she was about half the size.

Kai's eyes trailed over to that of the moving van. The movers had already started to unload the stuff. Her eyes flashed for a moment as she stepped over to them. Her eyes narrowed, brows pushing together in frustration. "If any of you break anything you are being sued!" She yelled. It was definitely different then when she had first stepped out of the van.

The boxes were all labeled with different things. Computer equipment, clothes, kitchen equipment, where only some of the things written on the boxes in a dark, black marker. Kai would eye the movers with and angry glare. She was very anal about her properties, and she wasn't one to mess around if something got destroyed.

A man of old age, slightly pudgy, and having a height of about between the two girls came up behind Kai putting a hand on her shoulder. "Relax, Kai… you just got here. You don't need to be getting over your head already…" He would say with a warm smile. This was the two girls' grandfather.

"I guess your right," she would say nodding her head and turning to face her grandfather. She smiled back slightly to him and breathed out. Why should she worry just yet, nothing wrong was going on. Just as those calming thought went through her mind a large bang made her spin around quickly over to the movers. There hunched over a fallen motorcycle was two of the movers giving the motorcycle a blank stare.

Her calm expression change back quickly. "YOU MORONS!!!" She yelled. "What do you think that is a pillow?! I built that myself, if that is damaged I'll hang you…" she said with her eyes narrowed. With that look the mover ran off into the house to join the other movers already inside.

"Kai… maybe you should… go out to town…." Her grandfather suggested. He knew that nothing would get done if she was just going to scare the movers away. Some good fresh air would probably relax her, she was stuck in a car for hours.

She nodded her head slightly as she went over to her fallen motorcycle. That what she needed fresh air and time to herself, she would think to herself. She pushed the navy blue motorcycle and put up the kickstand. After awhile of digging through the boxes that were still in the moving vans she found her helmet, that matched her motorcycle. As she put it on her head you could see on the back of it in script, light blue letters, her first name was written in the back.

It didn't take her long to make it into to town. Her grandfather was right, a nice ride did her well and calmed her nerves. Wanting to explore more she parked in the middle of town where all the shops and restaurants were. She got off and started down the sidewalk looking at all the sights.

Out of nowhere she could here a voice of a man, around her age perhaps yell out. "There she is the Duelist Prodigy! Get her!" Her eyes grew wide as a group of duelist began to run right towards her. She quickly kicked her feet up and ran the opposite direction trying to get away from the crowded. She ran for so long, she had no idea what was going on. Sights blurred past her, and she turned her head back to the still chasing group. While she wasn't looking she rammed into something that felt like a brick wall, hard.

She turned her head back to look at what she hit as she fell backwards, but a hand gripped her wrist tightly preventing her from hitting the ground. Forcefully, she was yanked back up to be face to face with a piercing blue eyed man.


End file.
